Cómo Wilson lo descubre
by Maruxina
Summary: Supongo que el título lo dice todo, no? POV de Wilson. Spoilers del 7x01.
1. Chapter 1

Aquella mañana Wilson se había despertado más temprano de lo habitual, antes incluso de que sonara el despertador… Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, se incorporo lentamente y miró a la mujer que yacía a su lado. Sam tenía el pelo revuelto cubriéndole la cara y su respiración era suave y tranquila. Estaba preciosa. La observo durante unos segundos más y sonrió para sí, pensando en lo bien que le marchaban las cosas. Después de lo de Amber no pensó que pudiera ser feliz, ni que encontraría el amor de nuevo y ni mucho menos, que sería junto a la primera de sus ex-esposas… Cada día que pasaba a su lado, reforzaba la idea de que en el pasado se había precipitado, y por más que quisiera, no encontraba las razones que le llevaron a divorciarse de ella. Tal vez la culpa fue de su juventud y de la ambición en sus carreras… Ahora sin embargo, todo era distinto. Ambos eran ya personas adultas que habían triunfado en su profesión: El como jefe del servicio de oncología, y ella como adjunta de pediatría en el San Sebastian… Ambos habían estado casados con otras personas, habían fracasado y se habían cansado de la vida de solteros… Compartían aficiones, eran de carácter similar y el sexo era estupendo… Por fin, y después de mucho tiempo, su vida iba en la dirección correcta y podía decir que era feliz, aunque su felicidad no era del todo plena…

Hacía algunos días que estaba preocupado por House. Desde el accidente de la grúa en Trenton no parecía el mismo. Aquella noche, cuando llego al hospital, se cruzo con él en urgencias. Caminaba como un fantasma y su cara decía que era mejor que nadie se acercara a él. Ya le había visto en más de una ocasión así, y sabía por experiencia propia que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz, al menos durante aquella noche…La intranquilidad sin embargo lo acompaño durante aquellas horas y a la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, decidió llamarlo para ver cómo estaba. Se sorprendió al escucharlo por teléfono. Extrañamente su voz era clara y tenía un tono, no sabría como decirlo… alegre? Que delataba que estaba mucho mejor. No alcanzo a comprender el por qué de aquel cambio, y de no ser porque había registrado su casa cuando ingreso en Mayfield, lo achacaría a las drogas… Mantuvieron una conversación corta que se reducía a un "estoy bien" y a un sorprendente "me tomo unos días libres"… En todos los años que hacía que trabajaba en Princenton jamás se había tomado un descanso. Los extraños casos diagnósticos eran una medicina para él y ni en los peores días, en los que el dolor de su pierna era inaguantable había faltado al hospital…Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, House colgó apresuradamente el teléfono diciéndole "nos vemos el Lunes" por despedida. Durante unos segundos permaneció con el teléfono apoyado en la oreja y el molde de un "espera" dibujado en su boca. Sin duda aquello no era propio de House pero aun así, decidió restarle importancia al asunto y darle un margen a su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, la catástrofe de Trenton fue una situación de mucho estrés y sabía que el caso de Hannah, había removido en él viejos fantasmas. Tal vez aquello era lo mejor. Descansar y desconectar del hospital no le haría mal…

Ya te vas?

Sam le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hey! Hola cariño…Si tengo que ir al hospital…

Tan temprano? No son ni las 7…

Hoy tengo consultas y además me gustaría pasarme a saludar a House…

Ya ha regresado de su viaje?

Eso creo… me dijo que llegaría a principio de semana.

Uhmm… estás preocupado por él, verdad?

Sí. Sé que lo ha pasado mal con su última paciente y luego está lo de Cuddy…

Aún no lo sabe?

Me temo que no… y no sé cómo decírselo.

Sé sincero, lo apreciará.

Sí… tal vez… creo que lo mejor será invitarle a tomar una copa y soltárselo sin más…

Me parece bien, va a necesitar un amigo…

Asintió con la cabeza melancólicamente y acabó de incorporarse de la cama cuando sintió los brazos de Sam rodeándole la espalda…

No vas a darme un beso de despedida?

Sonrió de nuevo y se giro hacia su novia…

Por supuesto – dijo al tiempo que la besaba.

Poco a poco el beso se convirtió en caricias, las caricias en nuevos besos y cuando vio el cariz que llevaban las cosas…

Tengo que irme…

Quédate 5 minutos… - le dijo mientras lo besaba en el cuello.

Voy a llegar tarde…

Pero si es muy temprano…

House…

House siempre llega tarde…

Aquello acabó de convencerlo. Era cierto, House siempre llegaba tarde al hospital, y seguro que aquel día no sería una excepción, no pasaba nada porque se entretuviera unos minutos…

Cuando llego al Princeton Pleasboro eran ya pasadas las 8 y media… Mientras caminaba con paso apresurado hacia el mostrador de recepción, maldijo su debilidad, y saludó cordialmente a su ayudante…

Buenos días!

Buenos días doctor Wilson!

Algún recado para mí?

No, nada nuevo…

Y bien, como tenemos el día hoy?

En consultas están el señor Carter, Smith y la señora Anderson; Peter de radioterapia quiere hablar contigo sobre un tratamiento…

Vale… me voy directo hacia la clínica, dile a Peter que me pasaré a verle lo cuando acabe….

De acuerdo.

Ahhh! Y avísame cuando el doctor House llegue…

El doctor House está en su despacho.

Qué? Ya está aquí?

Sí, llegó hacia las 8…

House llegando temprano y a su hora? Aquello era raro, muy raro… No podía esperar.

Va… Vale… Entonces me pasaré primero a verle.

Mientras subía en el ascensor camino de la cuarta planta, Wilson no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de House. Sin duda que llegara temprano al hospital no era algo soliese hacer, ni tampoco el desaparecer durante un fin de semana… no era que aquello estuviera mal, ni que no tuviera una explicación lógica, pero tratándose de House nada era lo que parecía y su instinto le decía que ocurría algo…

Cuando se bajó del ascensor, camino de forma decidida hacia el departamento de diagnostico y al llegar a la puerta del despacho….

Es sarcoidosis.

Se encontró a House y su equipo (o al menos parte de él) en pleno diferencial…

No puedes estar seguro de ello con solo mirar su historia- Dijo Foreman.

Claro que sí… es obvio! Disnea, Tos, sangre en el esputo…- Respondió House.

Hay mil enfermedades que pueden causar esos síntomas…- Sugirió Chase.

Sí, pero si añadimos los linfocitos altos…

Y como sabes eso? – Pregunto Taub.

Llámalo intuición… y a que ya tengo los resultados de la analítica.

House sacó un papel blanco cuidadosamente doblado de su bolsillo y lo alzó en alto para que sus empleados lo vieran…

Si ya sabías cual era el diagnóstico, por qué nos has hecho perder el tiempo? – protestó Foreman.

Mmmm… Quería ver qué cosas se os ocurrían primero….

Taub y Chase, se miraron con cara de fastidio, y éste último dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento:

Comenzaremos con los corticoides.

Aquel fue el momento en el que Wilson aprovechó para entrar en la sala. House al instante percibió su presencia y le saludo con la cabeza…

Hola Wilson!

Hola House… podemos hablar un minuto?

Claro!

House se levanto de su silla ágilmente, no sin antes dirigirse de nuevo a sus empleados que ya iban hacia la salida…

Eh! Lo de los corticoides está muy bien pero quiero que además le repitáis la analítica, hagáis una biopsia y un escáner.

QUE! – Gritaron todos al unísono

Eso es totalmente innecesario! El diagnóstico ya está confirmado y si mejora con los cortico…

Quiero asegurarme.

Pero eso supondría un gasto extra y el seguro no se hará cargo. El Hospital tendría que pagarlo...

Y Cuddy jamás lo permitiría – finalizó Chase

Ah no?- dijo de forma divertida House- entonces tendré que convencerla – mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

Foreman , Chase y Taub negaron con la cabeza, y se marcharon maldiciendo las locuras de su jefe… dejándoles solos en el departamento.

Desde cuando quieres asegurar los diagnósticos?

Y desde cuando eso es algo malo?

No digo que sea malo… me refiero a que no es algo que hagas habitualmente.

JA! Es gracioso… llevas años diciéndome que mis métodos son una locura, y ahora te extrañas cuando quiero ser cauto…

Bueno…No es eso… House estás bien?

Claro! Por qué lo preguntas?

Verás… No hemos podido hablar desde lo del accidente de Trenton y sé que lo de esa chica…

Hannah.

… te ha afectado.

No había nada que hacer. Nadie puede predecir un embolismo graso.

Lo sé pero…

La gente muere Wilson. Lo he aceptado.

Está bien.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos, hasta que decidió preguntarle sobre el otro asunto que le interesaba…

… y que tal el fin de semana?

Puesss… bien. Muy bien.

A dónde fuiste?

Acaso eso importa?

Bueno solo trataba de mantener una conversación agradable…

House bajo la cabeza y respondió de una forma un tanto evasiva.

Fui a la costa.

A la costa….

Sí… a Atlantic City conozco un buen restaurante y me apetecía pasarme por allí.

Eso es estupendo.

Lo es… tienes más preguntas?

Ehhh…No, supongo que no.

Genial! Porque tengo que ir a que me den un consentimiento.

House salió tan deprisa de su despacho que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirle lo de ir a tomar una copa… Observándole, lo cierto era que le creía al decir que se encontraba bien. Nada en su aspecto (juraría que llevaba perfume y que tenía la camisa planchada), ni en su voz indicaban que estuviera deprimido o triste por lo ocurrido… pero sabía que algo le ocultaba… El qué? Aquello le intrigaba y no descansaría hasta llegar al fondo del asunto…


	2. Chapter 2

El resto de la mañana pasó sin más trascendencia para Wison. Pasó consulta, atendió llamadas y siguió con la misma rutina de cada día. Sin embargo a media mañana volvió a encontrarse con House. Salía del despacho de Cuddy, con una mueca extraña en la cara… una sonrisa tal vez? Aquello significaba que Cuddy aún no le había contado nada…

Ey, House!

Ey, Wilson!

Qué tal te ha ido con Cuddy?

House se paró en seco y lo miro extrañado.

A qué te refieres?

Puesss… al tratamiento. Lo ha consentido?

El nefrólogo sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a caminar de nuevo…

Crees que ella se ha vuelto loca?

Ambos llegaron al ascensor…

Pero tú dijiste… dónde ha quedado eso de asegurar los tratamientos?

Estás loco? Eran unas pruebas totalmente innecesarias…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y House aprovechó para meterse dentro y pulsar el botón de la cuarta planta.

House…- el oncólogo negó con la cabeza- quieres… quieres que luego vayamos a tomar una copa?

Y Sam? Hoy no vas a cenar con ella?

Tiene guardia en el hospital – mintió-.

Pues lo cierto es que no puedo… estoy ocupado.

QUE? Con qué?

Tengo… clase de manualidades.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con House sonriendo y dejándole a él con cara de sorprendido. Que House fuera al despacho de Cuddy en busca de consentimientos imposibles no era algo extraño. Aquel era su juego y baile de cortejo… pero el que renunciara a tomar una copa… le mosqueaba. Además si añadíamos que apenas si lo había visto cojear mientras caminaba, aquello solo podía significar una cosa…

Tenemos que hablar.

Cuando entro en el enorme despacho de la planta baja, Wilson se encontró a la decana recogiendo varios papeles del suelo, que aparentemente se habían caído desde su escritorio… Cuddy era una mujer hermosa y siempre estaba guapa, eso era una certeza, pero decir que en aquella mañana estaba radiante era quedarse corto. Vestía una falda negra ajustada, un sweater rosa ajustado de generoso escote, y unos tacones de vértigo. Tenía el pelo suelto y ondulado, la tez morena, como si le hubiera dado el sol recientemente, y un brillo especial en los ojos. Cuando le vio, acabó de recoger los papeles rápidamente y se incorporó…

Y bien? Qué es eso tan importante?

Es House.

ZAS!

De repente todos los papeles que Cuddy sostenía en su regazo volvieron a caer al suelo…

Ah!... y que… que es lo que pasa con él? – Le dijo mientras volvía a recoger los documentos del piso.

Estoy preocupado – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a recogerlo todo del suelo.

Por qué? Que es lo que pasa?

No sé… está raro.

En que te basas para decir eso?

Pues… después de lo de Trenton estaba destrozado y al día siguiente me dice que se toma unos días libres. Después aparece con la camisa planchada, llega temprano, no discute sobre las pruebas, apenas si cojea… es como si estuviera feliz.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la decana.

Bueno… Y de ser así que es lo que tiene de malo?

Es que es un cambio muy repentino… algo le ha tenido que pasar.

Tienes alguna idea?

La última vez que estuvo parecido se metía metadona…

Sugieres que House se droga?

Tal vez.

House está limpio.

Por qué estas tan segura?

Simplemente lo sé.

Durante unos instantes ambos permanecieron en silencio,.

Cuddy… Hay algo que debería saber?

House se tomo muchos esfuerzos en querer rehabilitarse, no creo que ahora quiera dar marcha atrás.

Si pero las cosas últimamente no le están saliendo del todo bien…

Se moría por decirle que la razón por la que House quiso rehabilitarse era ella, y que todo su asunto con Lucas era el causante de que él se encontrara mal…

Wilson, tal vez…

Doctora Cuddy?

La ayudante de Cuddy entro con premura dentro de la sala

Que es lo que ocurre, Brenda?

Siento interrumpir así – dijo mirándole- pero hay un problema en quirófano. Es urgente.

Está bien, voy para allá. Gracias por avisar.

La enfermera salió del despacho. Cuddy dejo los papeles que tenía y se dispuso a marcharse. Al pasar por delante de él, le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo

Tal vez Wilson, exista una explicación más sencilla para todo esto…- Tras lo cual se marchó.

Demonios! Ahora sí que estaba intrigado… Sin duda Cuddy sabía algo que a él se le escapaba, pero qué sería? Y por qué tanto misterio? Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del despacho de la decana cuando vio que en el suelo había unos papeles, sin duda de los que se le habían caído a Cuddy. Se agachó a recogerlos y vio que se trataba de dos resguardos de un concierto. Concretamente del que ofrecía Bruce Springsteen en Ventnor… Uhm! Aquel sitio estaba muy cerca de Atlantic City, pero le resto importancia inmediatamente. Seguramente Lucas y ella habían ido hasta allí para celebrarlo… Así que se acercó a la mesa de su jefa y los colocó encima del escritorio.

Con tantos misterios, había llegado la hora de comer casi sin darse cuenta. Se dirigió hasta la cafetería, pidió un sándwich mixto, un refresco y se sentó en el lugar que acostumbraba al fondo de la sala. Le gustaba sentarse allí y observar a la gente. La cafetería de un hospital era un sitio curioso, donde se entrelazaban historias tristes y alegres, y el bullicio de decenas de conversaciones se mezclaban en el aire… Aquello le entretenía y le servía para dejarse llevar por sus propios pensamientos y ordenarlos en su cabeza… No había transcurrido ni media hora cuando vio a House entrar. Normalmente éste aprovechaba para gorronearle comida, pero hoy no se había molestado ni siquiera en buscarle. Tan solo se dirigió a la barra y tras pedir dos cafés para llevar, se marchó… para que pediría House otro café? O más bien, para quién? Sin pensárselo y aprovechando que parecía que no le había visto, se levantó de su mesa y decidió seguirlo… Estaba dispuesto a saber qué demonios le ocurría a su amigo, y tal vez, esta era la ocasión perfecta para averiguarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

House caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital mientras Wilson trataba de seguirlo. Desde luego en las películas parecía más fácil… House caminaba muy deprisa y era difícil pasar desapercibido cuando te conoce tanta gente en el hospital. Después de esto tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a sus colegas del por qué estaba escondido y agachado por las esquinas…

Por fin House pareció llegar al que era su destino. Se trataba del aula magna del hospital. Un lugar tranquilo y apartado, con un pequeño piano el cual, House acostumbraba tocar cuando quería pensar en sus cosas… Tras asegurarse de que no lo veía nadie, lentamente abrió la puerta de la sala y miró dentro. House estaba solo y parecía absorto. Así pues y aprovechando que éste se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, se dispuso a entrar y esconderse. Ya casi había conseguido su objetivo de pasar desapercibido cuando - crick!- un baldosín del parquet crujió y delato su presencia…- maldita sea!- se dijo, había perdido una oportunidad de oro.

Tus dotes como detective son pésimas.- Dijo House dándose media vuelta

Oh vamos! Llevo siguiéndote desde la…

Cafetería? Sí lo sé… la cuestión es por qué?

La vergüenza le recorrió el cuerpo. Se sentía como un niño al que su madre le hubiese pillado en medio de una gamberrada…

House … verás… sé que me ocultas algo.

Y esta es tu forma de averiguarlo? Siguiéndome?

Bueno… llevas todo el día dándome excusas…

House rodó los ojos y se levantó enfadado…

Que es lo que quieres saber Wilson?

Para quién es ese café?

Para mí…

Dos vasos? Demasiada cafeína, no crees? Es que no quieres quedarte dormido?

Vamos Wilson… por qué no vas a lo que realmente te preocupa?

Has vuelto a las drogas.

QUE? NO!

Sé que estás mintiéndome!

Y que te hace pensar eso?

Estas raro, apenas cojeas… la última vez que estuviste parecido te metías metadona.

NO HE VUELTO A LA METADONA! Ya comprobé que sus efectos eran peligrosos…

Entonces se trata de vicodina?

House golpeo con fuerza el piano…

Pero que es lo que te pasa? No he vuelto a tomar drogas desde que salí de Mayfield!

Entonces por qué estas así?

Así cómo?

No pareces desdichado…

Debería estarlo?

Sé que últimamente las cosas no están del todo bien, y luego está lo de Cuddy…

Cuddy? Qué pasa con ella?

Se preparo para decirle la mala noticia a su amigo…

Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de ella? Que estaba rara con lo del regalo… -House asintió con la cabeza- Pues verás… Llamé a Bonnie como me dijiste, y después de estar hablando un rato me dijo que en realidad…- tomó aire- van a casarse.

QUE?

Lucas se lo pidió el otro día… lo siento.

Cuddy no va a casarse con ese estúpido…

House… Ella es feliz.

CUDDY NO VA A CASARSE CON LUCAS!

Resopló y bajo la cabeza… Cómo oncólogo estaba acostumbrado a que la gente negara las malas noticias…

Cuanto antes empieces a aceptar que la has perdido, mejor será para todos.

House se proponía a dar la réplica cuando escucharon el sonido de los tacones y la voz de Cuddy hablando por teléfono… parecía enfadada.

PUES HAZ QUE LO ARREGLEN! No podemos tener un quirófano inutilizado! – colgó - House, siento el retr… - acabó de subir la cabeza y se encontró de frente con ellos dos mirándola fijamente.

Hey! – se paró en seco- WILSON! que sorpresa! Qué… que haces aquí?

Puessssss… hablaba con House.

Ah! Ya, ya veo ...

Y tú? Qué haces aquí?

Verassssss… venía a…- desde cuando Cuddy tartamudeaba al hablar?- a buscar a House- Dijo casi convenciéndose a sí misma.

Sabías que estaba aquí?- Le preguntó inquisitoriamente.

Sipp! Después de tantos años no hay escondite que se me escape.

Frunció el entrecejo, aquella contestación no le convencía demasiado. House sabía esconderse y casi parecía que Cuddy sabía con certeza donde encontrarle…

House!- la voz de la decana lo devolvió a la realidad a él y al nefrólogo que permanecía a su lado callado y haciendo muecas- deberías estar en la clínica.

Oh! Vamos jefa!

Nada de vamos! Te quiero ver pasando consulta en 10 minutos!

La voz de Cuddy sonaba imperativa, aunque no tanto como otras veces, aún así House obedeció casi al instante.

Eres mala- le dijo pícaramente mientras pasaba a su lado y se marchó.

Cuddy sonrió y se quedó mirándole mientras abandonaba la sala. Inmediatamente después se giro hacia él y le dijo:

Bueno… debería irme.

MIENTES!- le dijo a su jefa antes de que alcanzase la puerta.

QUE? De qué estás hablando?

De Lucas! Lo sé, lo sé todo!

Wilson yo…

Cuando pensabas decírmelo?- avanzó hacia donde estaba ella.

Es que todo ha sido tan rápido que…

Bah! Ya da igual sabes? – dijo indignado- tan solo, no hagas daño a House.

Cuddy se quedó mirando con cara de no saber qué decirle y él salió dando un portazo. Estaba harto. Harto de aquella situación. De que sus dos amigos le ocultasen cosas, que no confiaran en él. Aquella era la última vez que se metía en sus vidas, lo juraba…pero se conocía a si mismo muy bien, tendría fuerzas para evitar la tentación?


	4. Chapter 4

Último capítulo ahora que ya empiezan a salir promos de la siguiente temporada... Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por los ánimos y vuestros reviews! Nos leemos en el próximo! Suerte!

* * *

Wilson salió cabreado del aula magna del hospital y decidió irse directamente a su despacho. Quería olvidar ese día de locos y no salir de su oficina en toda la tarde. En realidad tenía mucho trabajo como para estar todo el tiempo pendiente de las locuras de sus amigos…. Ser jefe de servicio implicaba muchas responsabilidades y con tanto ajetreo, las había dejado un poco de lado.

En la oncología eran importantes los detalles. Cualquier variación en las pruebas o análisis podía implicar metástasis, una recidiva de la enfermedad o una ligera mejoría en sus pacientes. En cualquiera de los casos, el tiempo de actuación era fundamental. Por eso le gustaba sentarse en la soledad de su oficina. Durante horas se abstraía de todo y miraba con detalle, cada una de las historias que pasaban por sus manos. Sin duda, aquella cualidad y perfeccionismo, era lo que hacía de él un buen oncólogo, reconocido como uno de los mejores del país por sus colegas, y muy querido por gran parte de sus pacientes…

Ya eran pasadas las 7 cuando acabó con todos los informes. Resopló y fue en busca de su ayudante. Siendo las horas que eran, seguramente estaría a punto de marcharse, y no quería que se fuese sin pasarle una nota con las personas a las que debería programarles una cita. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el hall y llegó en el momento justo en el que su ayudante comenzaba a recoger sus cosas…

Annie!

Ah! Hola doctor Wilson, estaba a punto de irme… quería algo?

Pues en realidad sí – le paso una hoja – podrías llamar a estos pacientes y programarles una cita? – la chica le miró con cara de fastidio – es importante.

Está bien – le dijo con resignación y volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

Wilson respiró aliviado. Se dispuso a marcharse, pero justo cuando caminaba hacia su despacho de nuevo, le pareció ver una cara conocida saliendo de la oficina de Cuddy. Se acercó un poco y…

Bonnie?

James!

Qué haces aquí?

Oh!… Ya sabes, negocios.

Entiendo…

Bueno, y qué tal todo? Sam?

Bien… estamos bien.

Me alegro.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza y de inmediato Wilson empezó a buscar nuevos temas de conversación. Se llevaba estupendamente con Bonnie pero hablar de lo bien que le iba con la primera de sus ex-esposas, siendo ésta la segunda, era bastante incomodo…

Y que tal con Cuddy? Supongo que ya habréis cerrado el trato sobre la casa.

Buff! Todo lo contrario… Al final no van a comprar nada.

QUE? Por qué no?

Al parecer ha roto su compromiso.

P-Pero si…

Sí, a mí también me sorprendió. Ambos parecían muy felices el otro día pero… así son las cosas. Mejor antes que después. Además…

Wilson desconecto de la conversación sobre fianzas y comisiones de Bonnie, y dejó volar sus pensamientos. No sabía cómo tomarse aquella noticia. Sin duda se sentía mal por Cuddy. Romper con alguien nunca era agradable, y sabía que su amiga se había esforzado mucho para que aquella relación saliera hacia delante. Pero por otra parte, se alegraba porque Lucas nunca le había caído bien y sabía que aquella era una gran noticia para House. Tendría algo que ver él en aquella decisión de Lisa? Esperaba y deseaba que así fuera… A pesar de que todo este tiempo veía feliz a Cuddy, sabía que en el fondo ésta no había olvidado a su amigo. Tal vez se lo había pensado mejor y ya no podía seguir más con aquella situación?

…qué dices?

Eh? – la pregunta de Bonnie le devolvió a la realidad- perdón? Puedes repetir?

Te preguntaba si conoces a alguien que esté interesado en comprar esa casa.

Ah! Puessssss no...

Si se te ocurre alguien – rebuscó en su bolso- toma! Mi tarjeta de la agencia. Hemos cambiado de número.

Gracias…

Bueno, es tarde, debería irme. Estamos en contacto, ok? – Wilson asintió con la cabeza- cuídate James.

Lo mismo digo.

Bonnie salió del hospital y Wilson se quedo pensativo en la estancia. Su cabeza era un hervir de pensamientos… qué debía hacer? Se había jurado a sí mismo no meterse en la vida de los demás pero aquello era demasiado importante. Debería decírselo a House? Debería hablar con Cuddy? Giro la cabeza rápidamente hacia el despacho de su jefa y vio que ésta hablaba por teléfono. Tal vez no fuera una buena idea entrar en su despacho y decirle que sabía lo de su ruptura, para acto seguido preguntarle si House tenía algo que ver… No, aquello era demasiado brusco. Tal vez, tal vez era mejor hablar primero con House. Sí, decirle lo sucedido con Lucas y luego que él tomara sus propias decisiones…

No se lo pensó dos veces. Fue corriendo de nuevo hacia el ascensor y marcó urgentemente el cuarto piso.

Tengo que decirte algo – dijo sin más preámbulos al entrar en el despacho de su amigo.

Vas a acusarme de algo más o vas a confesarme que has pinchado mi teléfono?

Wilson hizo caso omiso a este comentario y siguió con el argumento que lo había llevado hasta allí…

Es Lucas…

Qué pasa con él?

Han roto.

Qué? Cómo sabes eso?

Pues veras Bonnie… que mas da cómo lo sé? Deberías alegrarte!

Ya te dije que Cuddy no...

Oh! Vamos! Ahora vas a decirme que no temiste perderla…

No he dicho eso, sólo que no iba a casarse con él.

Wilson negó con la cabeza mirando al techo y puso sus brazos en jarra. House era incorregible.

Está bien, tú ganas! Pero sabes? Deberías tomar cartas en el asunto. Empezar a ser amable, ganarte su confianza, demostrarle que has cambiado…

Ah! Pero tú crees que he cambiado?

Vaya! Pensó para sí Wilson. Ahí estaba el problema. House seguía molesto por lo de esta mañana, y la verdad, razones no le faltaban…

House, yo… lo siento. Siento todo lo que te dije esta mañana, el haberte seguido… No tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida…

Está bien…- le dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Sé que has cambiado, y sabes quien más debería saberlo? Cuddy. Ve a hablar con ella…

Y por qué voy a ir a hablar con ella, si es ella la que viene a hablar conmigo?

Wilson se giró rápidamente y vio a su jefa como se aproximaba y entraba por la puerta. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándola y la saludaron al unísono…

HOLA!

Hola! - Cuddy les miro extrañada – interrumpo algo?

Estábamos hablando de…

Baloncesto! – Se adelanto a decir Wilson. Lo último que necesitaba era verse en una situación embarazosa.

Sí – Dijo House mientras le miraba- los Lakers han hecho un buen papel este año.

Ya veo…- Dijo escépticamente Cuddy.

Y bien jefa, a que debemos el placer de tu presencia?

Tu paciente. Ha mejorado con el tratamiento. Solo quería decirte buen trabajo…

Gracias – Le respondió él.

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante varios segundos interminables, hasta que por fin percibieron que él estaba en la sala…

Uhmmm! – Cuddy carraspeo y se movió nerviosa- bueno, nos vemos mañana?

Nos vemos mañana…- Dijo House.

La decana camino hacia la salida y House se quedó observándola mientras se marchaba…

CHAS! Despierta! – Le dijo Wilson mientras chasqueaba los dedos- A qué esperas? Habla con ella!

House se le quedó mirando. Acto seguido se levanto de su silla y salió de su despacho, dejándole solo…

Wilson sonrió para sí. Ambos estaban locos el uno por el otro… Es que no se daban cuenta? Era tan evidente…

Apagó las luces del despacho de House, todo quedó a oscuras y mientras salía por la puerta, giro la cabeza. Los dos estaban dentro del ascensor… Cuddy apretó el último botón y cuando apenas quedaba una rendija para que las puertas se cerraran, House se acercó a ella por detrás y le susurro algo al oído…

Wilson abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, en su boca se formo una gran Oh! y en su cabeza, de repente, todas las piezas se juntaron… porque House estaba de buen humor, porque Cuddy estaba tan nerviosa, el viaje a la playa, el moreno de Lisa, las entradas del concierto, los cafés, porque Cuddy y Lucas habían roto, porque House lo sabía… SERÍA IDIOTA! CLARO QUE ERA EVIDENTE! ESTABA DELANTE DE SUS NARICES!

**¡HOUSE Y CUDDY ESTABAN JUNTOS!**

Se golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza y fue corriendo hacia la salida de incendios. Tenía que verles! Hablar con ellos! Comenzó a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían… Sabía que habían bajado hacia el parking, con un poco de suerte, les alcanzaría antes de que se marchasen… Por fin llego al tramo final de las escaleras, abrió de un golpe la puerta del sótano y… allí estaban! Uno al lado del otro, junto al coche de la decana…

AJÁAAAA! – Consiguió decir, había bajado las escaleras tan deprisa que el aire apenas le llegaba a los pulmones y su corazón golpeaba ferozmente su cuello debido al esfuerzo- TÚUUU! – grito señalando a House- Y TÚ! – Haciendo lo mismo con Cuddy – JUNTOS! – Le faltaba el aire para seguir hablando…

Ambos se quedaron mirando divertidos…

Crees que necesitamos un traductor? – Dijo House.

Cuddy sonrió…

Wilson tranquilo… Sí, es cierto. Estamos juntos.

P-PERO CÓMO?

No esperaras que te hagamos un dibujito verdad?

Wilson miró amenazante a House por ese comentario. Se sentía ofendido y no estaba para bromas…

Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTEIS?

Bueno – empezó a decir Cuddy- yo quería contártelo pero…

Yo quería divertirme un poco – continuo House- y luego como te pusiste tan pesadito con lo de las drogas…

Vaya, lo siento… – Bajo la cabeza avergonzado. En el fondo sabía que se merecía todo aquello.

Pero ya da igual! – House le quito importancia – pensábamos decírtelo mañana.

Al oír esas palabras, subió de nuevo la mirada y se quedo mirando a sus amigos durante unos instantes. Los dos sonreían relajados…

Vaya! – exclamó- Esto es… es maravilloso!

House y Cuddy se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro…

Lo es…- Dijo House.

Aquello emocionó a Wilson. Su amigo por fin estaba tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo, en sintonía con el mundo… por fin era feliz.

Wilson, vigila la puerta… – dijo de nuevo el nefrólogo

Que vigile el qué?

En ese instante House agarró a Cuddy por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Ambos comenzaron a besarse suavemente…

Vale... vale! – se giro dándoles la espalda- Aún no estoy preparado para ver esto…

Camino hacia la puerta que comunicaba el parking, la abrió y justo en ese instante su móvil empezó a sonar… observó la pantalla y descolgó…

Hola Sam!

Hola cariño – le respondió su novia.

Ya voy para casa…

Tan pronto? No ibas a salir con House?

Bueno… es que ya tiene otros planes.

Pero has hablado con él, verdad? Y Está bien?

Wilson dirigió una última mirada a sus amigos. Seguían besándose… y sonrió abiertamente.

Sí, está mejor que nunca.

**FIN**


End file.
